


【授权翻译】【ST XI】Only Good For Legends 番外1-小插曲，又名，充满欢愉与危机的爱荷华

by Rostock



Series: 【授权翻译】Only Good For Legends [5]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:42:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22901911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rostock/pseuds/Rostock
Summary: Jim兑现了与Amanda的赌注，他是自食其果。
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Series: 【授权翻译】Only Good For Legends [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622113





	【授权翻译】【ST XI】Only Good For Legends 番外1-小插曲，又名，充满欢愉与危机的爱荷华

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Only Good For Legends, Part Three](https://archiveofourown.org/works/131420) by [leupagus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leupagus/pseuds/leupagus). 



Jim以他自己的方式兑现了与Spock母亲的赌约——一次前往爱荷华享用家常菜的邀请。“这个么，你又没有厨房，”他一边解释一边把行李袋扔进Spock飞行器的后备箱，“复制机和水槽可派不上什么用场。”

“我确信McCoy医生和我母亲会欣然前往的。”Spock说。

“最难的其实是把老骨头哄上穿梭机——嘿，你知道他害怕坐飞机吗？”

“对于一个恐飞症患者来说，选择在星舰任职似乎很奇怪。”

Jim大笑。“这还用你说！”他绕到驾驶座旁站定，伸手讨钥匙。

Spock朝他挑起一边眉毛，把自己的包放进后备箱。“这是 _我的_ 飞行器，Jim。”

“是我替你 _造的_ ，所以快交出来。”Jim回答。Spock不动眼珠地翻了个白眼，还是照做了，然后试图绕过他。而Jim一只手抵上Spock的胸口，并非真的想要拦住他，而只是想进入他的个人空间，与他融为一体。

这似乎奏效了，Spock倾身过来吻住他，温热的手在他的低腰牛仔裤和短衬衫之间流连。今天是周五，距离他们第一次滚床单才过了三天，而Spock依然如第一夜一样贪婪。Jim曾经的交往对象们遵循着同一个套路，他们往往会拖着他不放，就好像搂着着他的肩膀或是把腿缠上他的腰就能不失去他一样。但是Spock是第一个连掩饰都懒得去尝试的人，他把Jim拉近了些，将他们的十指紧紧交缠，清楚地宣告着：此时此刻，Jim属于他。

Jim贴着他的唇微笑起来，轻咬着Spock的下唇。“你就是无法抗拒我，对不对？”他调笑道，手不老实地滑过Spock的腹部握住了Spock的皮带。Spock任凭自己被拖过去半步，顺势倒向Jim，把他按在了车上。

“没错。”Spock立刻回答。

有一件事是Jim仍旧在努力适应的，甚至比适应Spock的独占欲和控制狂还难，即使经历了两年的友谊与三天的——哦确实很难。Spock一向坦诚相告，每时每刻，毫不犹豫。而Spock只要碰到他就能听见他的心声这一点依然很诡异，近乎恐怖，但是Jim慢慢发现他也能知道Spock的所思所想。“很好。”他嘟囔着，从Spock手里偷出钥匙，“上车。我会让你开的，你看怎样？”

长叹一声，Spock坐进了副驾驶座。

车程只有半小时，但是他们到家的时候太阳都快下山了。他驶进车道，看见了他老妈的车已经停在那儿了。“哦上帝。”他抱怨道。Spock打量着他，带着无奈又愉悦的微笑轻抚了一下Jim的手背。

不出所料，母亲大人在他们上楼梯的时候打开了电子门，在牛仔裤上擦了擦手。“我都看见了。”她说。

“老妈，”Jim说着，替她扶着门，“你在这儿做什么？”

“你给我发了信息说要回家的嘛。来换换床单，给屋子通通风。”她说，吻了吻Jim的脸。她的目光转向Spock，意味深长地看了他一眼。“你们俩把事情都解决了？”

这比八年级时老妈反复盘问Kelly Kemblowski的感觉还要糟。“你是要问他存的什么心吗？”他问她。

“噢，我毫不担心 _他的_ 心思。”他妈妈说，“好吧，看起来我得给Sam和Aurelan多施加点压力，赶快给我生个孙子了——除非瓦肯男人也能生孩子？”

“感谢您的到来，老妈。”Jim大声说，一只胳膊圈住她的肩膀把她拖下了楼梯。Spock站在门廊上望去，Jim几乎是把她塞回飞行器然后挥手送别她的。当Jim转过身，Spock依然站在那里，只是微微笑了笑。

“愿意赌一赌我老妈有没有给我们留点派之类的吗？”Jim冲他喊。

她留下了两个——一个牧羊人派和一个蓝莓派，还热着。他们一起坐在后门廊的沙发上吃起来，近得足以让Jim从Spock的盘子里偷蓝莓馅。

“那么，关于房间安排，”过了一会Jim说，“我在考虑把客房留给你母亲，让老骨头睡书房的沙发。”

Spock看起来有点惊讶。“你不希望McCoy医生和我的母亲一起睡在你家？”

“这个么， _我_ 没问题的啊，但是我猜你可能会——”大拇指和食指还捏着叉子，Jim伸开剩下的手指，摆了个摇摆不定的手势。

“我不会随意评论我母亲的私生活。”Spock温和地说。

“哇哦，真的？”Jim深受感动，“自从我学会顶嘴之后，批评我老妈挑男人的眼光就一直是我的最大爱好。”

“你的母亲曾经失去过一次丈夫，离过三次婚。”Spock说，而这句话可以有很多种含义，所以与其给出答复，Jim从Spock那偷走了最后一块派。Spock会纵容他的，Jim渐渐能看得出来了。

“说到房间安排，我记得上次带你参观我家的时候没给你看过主卧。你想去看看吗？”他从Spock手里抽出盘子，换上最拿手的坏小子淫笑，他发现这对于Spock超级有效。

不出所料，Spock的目光黏上了Jim的嘴唇，甚至在说着“你忘记了，我在改进你家安保系统的时候着实见过主卧室”的时候也没有移开。

“Spock，”Jim叹了口气，站起身，“你知道吗，你把暗示的乐趣都剥夺了。”他伸出手，把Spock也拉了起来。

Spock曾经 _见过_ 主卧室，但是走廊里的匆匆一瞥与走进去细细观赏是完全不同的，而Spock此时正是后者。妈妈说她换过床单通过风并不是在开玩笑，温暖的清风从敞开的窗子里吹进来，床罩的一边被放了下来，这实在有些难以理解。

Jim瞄了Spock几眼，看着他缓缓转了一圈，把屋内陈设尽收眼底。他曾经带到这里来的人屈指可数，而他总是紧张万分，生怕他们会在这空无一物的房间里看出些什么。但是Spock看了看床，看了看橱柜，又看了看空空如也的墙壁，未置一词，甚至都不像是想要开口的样子。而当他重新转过来面对Jim，唯一的动作就是把他拖向自己，紧紧箍住他的腰和肩膀。“Jim。”他说。

“嗯。”Jim回答道，在他的下巴上印上一串轻吻。Spock胡乱摸索着Jim的皮带扣和牛仔裤，Jim在在Spock的手指擦过身侧的时候尖叫了一声。“我 _告诉过_ 你，”他抗议着，“我 _怕痒_ 。”

“我保证不会拿这个欺负你。”Spock一本正经地说。

Jim恶狠狠地瞪过去，一只手抓住Spock的胳膊，另一只仍然圈着他的腰。“我记得你说过从不说谎的。”他凶巴巴地说。

Spock向后同时也是向床退了一步。“或许偶尔我也会做出难以履行的承诺。”他承认道。

“啊哈！”Jim说，他俩同时倒在了床上，在耳厮鬓磨间试图从衣服里挣脱出来，时而被绵长的亲吻扰乱了剥掉衬衫的迫切渴望，时而因为一只滑进裤子口袋的手忘记了要先脱掉鞋子。这一切仍然那么新奇，他可以对Spock肆意妄为，而又知道Spock也想对他做同样的事——但是与此同时，他们的第一次又仿佛已是多年以前，就好像他对Spock的身体比对自己的还要了解。

然而事实并非如此——当Jim吻着Spock的身体，一路向下，他能感觉到Spock在他身下绷紧了肌肉。他不是心灵感应者，但是他知道对方何时不在状态。“Jim——”

“怎么了？”Jim说。他从Spock的乳头上抬起头望去。“你不想让我报答一下昨晚的事吗？”他回想了一下，“还有两天之前？”

Spock摇摇头。“我很乐于——如果你不愿意，就不需要为我口交。”他说，微微躲闪着Jim的目光。

这也太 _诡异_ 了。于是Jim坐起身，竭尽全力对于自己骑在Spock腿上而Spock温热的躯体在他身下一览无余这个事实视而不见。“我不 _需要_ ？”他问，“这是种该被压抑的事吗？但是——你应该是已经给我做过两次了，所以不是这样。”

Spock还是拒绝看他的眼睛。“你没有心灵感应力，这给你带来的愉悦远远不及——”

“喂等等，”Jim打断他，“你觉得给人吹箫没法爽到？”

“我一直……这么认为。”Spock说。他终于对上Jim的眼神。“心灵感应通常会给人带来更多意料之外的信息。”

Jim本来不想笑的，但他还是笑出了声。“好吧，你在此之前显然只跟除我之外的混蛋睡过，我猜。但是 _我_ ，”他向Spock保证道，“喜欢这个。”

“你真的喜欢？”

“当然。”Jim亲了亲他的脖子。“我喜欢那味道，”他低语着，顺着 Spock的身体向下滑，“还有它的触感，撑开我的口腔，推进我的喉咙。”

Spock抬起头看着Jim在他胸口印下一吻，然后继续往下滑。他完全没法移开视线。

“我喜欢掌握主动，”Jim继续说着，一只手握住Spock的分身，轻轻捏了一下，拇指从顶端抹过，“还有我逼你发出的声音。”

Spock已然用双肘撑起了身体，呼吸渐渐粗重起来。Jim向后蹭了一点点，直到他的嘴落在Spock的阴茎正上方，嘴唇刚好可以擦过顶端。“然后——”

Spock发出了一声货真价实的 _呜咽_ ，他的臀部抖动着，就好像他在竭力控制自己却无能为力。Jim抓住Spock的胯骨按住他，也就意味着他只能用嘴对付Spock了。

不过那也很好。“然后，”他接着说，“我爱死了嗓子里火辣辣的感觉，还有差点撑破的嘴角。我疼痛的脖子提醒着我，我每一次转头的时候都在干这事。”

“Jim，快点。”Spock沙哑地说。

“好啊，”Jim也压低了嗓音，“就爱你这样。”

这并不是表面功夫，Jim双手按紧Spock的胯部，仅仅用唇舌和牙齿品尝着Spock，先是吻遍整根坚挺，然后张口含住头部开始吮吸。阴茎的滋味最开始总是有一点奇怪——确切地讲，它并非令人不快，但是这么说吧，那也毕竟不是Jim经常塞进嘴里的东西。而面对着此时所得到的鼓励，他立刻把这念头抛到了脑后。Spock觉得自己马上就要在他身下四分五裂了。

“Jim，”Spock喘息着说，于是Jim抬眼望着他，那似乎 _更加_ 严重地扰乱了Spock的行动能力。“你真是——这感觉——”就好像Spock _已经_ 高潮了一般，他的手指紧紧绞着床单——Jim暗暗决心一定要教Spock要怎么在口活的时候抓住他的头发——嘴大张着，双眼圆睁。那一瞬间的景象有种奇妙的美感。

Jim抽开身，就在原地趴了一会，勃发的欲望仍然硬得发痛，脑子里嗡嗡作响，但是在欣赏对方的高潮余韵时总要说点什么，而Spock真的像是在发光，虽然只有一点点。

但是Spock是个投桃报李的模范，于是转瞬之间Jim就被翻了过去，四脚大张地摊平，而Spock在他身上侵城掠地，嘴唇从胸口一直游移到小腹。每隔几秒Spock会抬头与他四目相对，然后埋头继续。“怎么了？”过了一会Jim开口道，“你干嘛一直——”Spock的牙齿在他脐下玩了个超级神奇的花样，于是Jim完全忘了想说什么。不过Spock还是听懂了。

“我想估计一下你的反应。”他回答。

“你 _知道_ 我会有什么反应。”

Spock思索了一下，他沉思的模样和滑向Jim阴茎的手让Jim脑子里充满了各种互相矛盾的念头。“我知道你对某些事的 _感受_ ，”Spock说，“举例来说，你喜欢我吻你这里，”于是他在Jim勃起根部印下一吻。“但是你也喜欢我吻你这里，”这次他温柔地吻上了Jim的双球。Jim在Spock的掌中猛地一戳，Spock贴着他的臀瓣微笑起来。“还有，我喜欢你身体的反应，也喜欢你思想的回应。”

“是嘛。”Jim好不容易说出一句。他对此感到很自豪，因为在他们二人之间，他才是那个能在口活当中保证对话条理清楚的人。“噢上帝。”他加上了一句，因为Spock色情而绵长地从他的后穴一路舔舐到柱顶。好吧，也许并不总是那么有条理。

“我非常非常自私，”隔了一会Spock说，Jim只得紧闭双眼把Spock正伏在他两腿之间的画面抹掉，好集中精神听Spock在说什么。“这不只是为了取悦你，而是为了满足我自己。”

“我想我能忍得了这个—— _操_ ——”

感谢上帝，就在此时Spock止住话头，取而代之开始用色情明星才会有的技巧吞吐着Jim的欲望，每一下动作都能把Jim逼疯。Jim躺了回去，专心于这种感受，他不知道这是否会让Spock更舒服，但是他乐于这么想。而且，这又不是什么难事。

他高潮的时候一只手还死死按着Spock后脑，竭尽全力不让自己戳刺得更深，但是从对方小心翼翼的咳嗽来看多半是没成功，不过他除了模模糊糊的爱意之外没感受到别的。他重新把Spock拽起来，而Spock顺从地趴在了他身上。他们彼此对望了一会，谁都没说话，至少Jim没思考任何问题。

“我非常享受，”Spock开口道，“但是我认为我们或许会希望在睡觉之前换下床单。”

Jim大笑，在沉重的睡意和床上讨厌的污渍之间抉择着，可Spock已经翻身下了床，于是Jim只好也跟着起身。他翻出几条多余的床单，他们铺好了床，Spock首先爬了上去，然后Jim蜷缩进他的怀里，轻车熟路地缠了上去。Jim马上就要睡过去了，但他能感觉到Spock从他怀里微微转了个身，又开始环顾房间。“你在想着帮我安上窗帘吗？”Jim贴着他的肩膀嘟囔着，“还是想在墙上挂幅画？”

“我曾有过这样的念头，”Spock说，“我没想到你的卧室会如此的……”

“没活力？”Jim问。

“寂寞，”Spock说，“要不是我见过你在星舰学院的宿舍，我会以为你的所有个人物品都放在那里。”

“我对个人物品没什么兴趣。”Jim说。

“是的，你的确如此。”Spock没说别的。

Jim深吸一口气，然后又是一口，望着自己的气息拂动了Spock后颈的头发。“我……我离开过。在我16岁的时候，我离家出走了。过了几年远离尘世的日子，然后在我21岁生日那天我接到我老妈的电话，说她已经从老房子搬出去了，它是我的了。我没想要，可是…差不多两百年前它就是我们家的了。”

Spock温柔地把一只手覆上Jim的，就好像是在给予他某种支持。Jim继续说下去。

“可当我搬进来——我的东西只装了一个旅行袋——我回来了，只是…我猜我本以为会经历某种顿悟，你能明白吗？以成年人的身份回到童年时代的房子，睡在我父亲出生的房间里。但是我从没觉得这里有什么东西是属于我的。我也不知道我在说什么。”他补充道，前额抵在Spock肩头，“我猜我就是从来没把这地方当成我家。更像是所有痛苦回忆的陈列室。好吧，”他改口道，“不是所有的。”

“你改造了书房。”Spock说。

“那是因为 _你_ 想要，”Jim厉声说，甚至都没法确定他在朝谁发火。“我从没——假如Ornees往这儿丢一颗光子鱼雷，我才不会介意呢。”

Spock狠狠地抓住了Jim的手腕。“她必须得确定事情发生时你在房间里。”

“我知道——”但手腕上的力道丝毫未减，Jim只好补充道，“啊哦，老天，Spock，”然后挣脱开Spock的桎梏。“记住我是朵娇嫩的鲜花，好吗？”

Spock转过头望着他。他低头看了看Jim的手腕，然后仔细地打量着他的脸色。“我很抱歉。”他说。

“没关系啦。”Jim说。

“不光是关于你的手腕。”Spock解释道。

“没关系啦。”Jim重复了一遍，轻轻吻上他的唇。

* * * *

Spock的妈妈和老骨头第二天傍晚就到了，老骨头脸色不太好。“Leonard路上有点晕机。”Amanda在Jim帮她把行李箱提上楼梯的时候解释道，“我真是不理解，他以为自己飞到天上能做什么。”

“惯性装置在太空中可要比在大气层里管用得多，感谢大慈大悲的上帝。”老骨头说着，摇摇晃晃地冲向最近的摇椅，呻吟着一头栽进去。“我觉得我要死了。”

“你不会死的。”Amanda告诉他，然后转向Jim，“我儿子呢？”

“他在帮我做饭。”Jim说，而Amanda的表情真是千金难买。“我打发他去削土豆皮了。”他告诉她。

“噢，感谢上帝。”她说，“你真是让我担心了好一会。”

Jim把她的行李箱放在走廊，说，“那么，你想简单参观一下吗？老骨头已经见过这儿了，所以……”

“真是个好主人啊，宝贝。”她说，转向McCoy，“你过一会能缓过来不？”

“不要管我，我的胃只是拼了命想顺着食管爬上来罢了。”

“他没事。”Amanda断言道。

Jim隐约觉得应该把书房留到最后，但是它就在走廊旁边，没有一条完美的路线能够绕开它。Amanda走了进去，默默地环视一周，沿着墙壁转了一圈，检视着一本本跳入眼帘的书籍。Jim站在走廊望着她，在她冲着 _《罗马帝国衰亡史》 **[1]**_ 皱眉或是对着一套爱情诗集微笑的样子里看到了她儿子的影子。

“那么这就是Spock休养的时候住的地方？”她问道，一只手抚过沙发背。

“是啊。”Jim回答。

“在我们住在瓦肯的时候，Spock的父亲去世之前，”她的表情并不像是他妈妈谈起他老爸时的样子，Amanda看上去很快乐，仿佛美好的回忆永远不会被痛苦覆盖一般。“Sarek为我所有的书造了个书房。他认为这是种不合逻辑的对空间的浪费，而我随身带了那么多书则是过于感情用事，但是他还是造了它，还给我盖了个壁炉，虽然我从没记得我用过——瓦肯星热得用不着熊熊燃烧的壁炉——Spock爱死它了。”她想了一会接着说，“他哥哥也是。那是他们逃离瓦肯式逻辑与自控的庇护所。也是我的。”

“当Spock和我回到地球，我找了个有书房的住所，我记得他整整一年都把自己关在那里，蜷缩在他哥哥的扶手椅里，死死盯着窗外。”她一边说着这些话，一边凝望着窗外绚烂的落日，当她转过头来的时候，双眼泛红。“我不知道他有多少选择的余地，我是说爱上你。”

“是他起的头。”Jim说，这话没头没脑，但总归没错，而Amanda大笑起来，与此同时眼泪滑下了她的脸颊。

老骨头恰到好处地走了进来，还是一副要吐的模样。他扫了一眼现场，多半看到了Amanda在偷偷用衣袖抹脸，但他只是说，“那你们是准备扔硬币来决定谁睡沙发谁睡床吗？”

“我敢肯定小伙子们不会被我们俩一起睡客房的事吓丢了魂的。”Amanda说着，朝老骨头走过去，他把一只胳膊搭上了她的肩膀。

“啥？你不觉得他们会被你8:30就上床然后玩上好几个小时填字游戏吓到吗？”他问。

“不会啊，”Amanda瞪着他说，“但是他们会被你的呼噜声烦死。”

“我以前就见识过。”Jim说，“真是印象深刻。”

Spock最终离开厨房露了面，在一块抹布上擦着手。“母亲。Leonard。”他招呼道，而Jim咬住嘴唇才没被Spock念老骨头名字的语调逗笑——Spock很明显是在拿老骨头的痛苦取乐。“我想，你们一切安好？”

“我要被晕机搞死了，”老骨头说，“除此之外我们都挺好。”

“我在带你妈妈参观书房。”Jim说。

Spock的反应很古怪——想想Amanda刚才的话，或许也没那么古怪。他看起来紧张极了，他说，“那你认为如何，母亲？”

“这些书没按照任何我能看出来的顺序摆。”Amanda对他说，“不过除去这一点它可爱极了。让我想起我们在瓦肯的老书房。”

“是的。”Spock说，这回有点尴尬，“我一向认为它很令人愉悦。”

Jim觉得这辈子从来没人对他说过这么动听的话。

* * * *

Amanda和老骨头很喜欢Jim为他们准备的这桌盛宴——或者至少Amanda说了她很喜欢，而老骨头每尝一样都要再来一份。Spock吃着他自己的那份，但是还没吃一半他就停下来盯着Jim。

“怎么了？”Jim压低声音，尽量不打破这宁静。

“我记得你曾经保证过食物的口味，”Spock回答，“或许现在你应该自己尝尝看。”

Jim低头，看着自己盘子里堆得满满的土豆泥、鸡肉和玉米，感到脸上烫得像火。但他只是戳了满满一叉子的土豆塞进嘴里，冲Spock咧嘴一笑，后者埋头吃自己的饭去了。

又过了寂静无声的几分钟，Jim抬头的时候发现老骨头正朝他做鬼脸——就是那种“我好尴尬啊”脸，每次有学员发现他是个医生于是开始描述病情或是他不得不和他前妻讲话的时候就会摆出这幅样子。Jim努力忍住不去取笑他，转而对Amanda说，“你和学员Uhura写完那篇关于新的翻译模块的论文了吗？我听说你们想在联邦年会开始之前完成它。”

Amanda看起来对于这个问题很惊讶，但是她及时给出了回答。“我们就快搞定了——以及我正强打精神应付这群我不得不面对的愤怒外交官们。”

“关于新模块有争议吗？”Spock问。

“只有白痴才这么觉得。”Jim说，与此同时Amanda回答说“是的”。她冲Jim皱了皱鼻子，然后微笑着继续，“这取决于你看问题的角度。旧的系统把外星语——暂且叫它A语言——翻译成标准语，反之亦然。当这群人里至少有一个会说标准语的时候，它没有问题。但是当第三方用这种翻译器的时候就会出问题，因为这时候你就要要面对把A语言翻译成标准语然后再翻译成B语言，或是C语言，又或是Q语言。在这种没有任何人以标准语为母语的情况下，新模块将会提供更加直接的翻译。”

Spock皱起眉。“那么争论由何而起呢？”

Amanda对Jim说，“我想你可以替我回答。”

这就是Jim对于曾经告诉Amanda自己对外星语言的兴趣而感到后悔的众多原因之一。“争论的焦点在于，尽管Amanda Grayson博士从零开始创造出了宇宙翻译器，并且能把39种语言讲得像母语一样流利，她自己 _实际上_ 并不以除了标准语以外的任何一种语言为母语。所以很多人指责她无法胜任制作任何与标准语不相关的翻译工具。”他越过桌子又从大碗里舀了一勺土豆泥，“顺便说一句，这些指责完全是胡扯。”

“他们提出的这一点的确是事实。”Amanda反对道。

“我希望你不要忘了那个’只有白痴才这么想’的论点。”Jim说。

这场辩论从整个晚饭时间，一直持续到了饭后甜点——苹果派，因为Jim热爱经典——到最后连老骨头都牵涉其中，咬着第三份派与Jim争论着最近重新划定的克林贡中立区。而Spock置身事外，当Jim瞥向他的时候，他只是坐在那里看着他们几个，啜着他的茶，脸上挂着淡淡的笑容。

“不管怎样你都无法否认，监狱星球成为冲突的主要起源已经有三十多年了。”老骨头说，他正准备继续的时候他俩都注意到Amanda和Spock正在桌子另一边进行着完全不同的对话。在这场对话里Amanda正说着“……织完了你的毛衣。”

“啊。谢谢你，母亲。”Spock说。他看上去并不那么感激。

“毛衣？”Jim过了一会才说。他能 _感觉到_ 老骨头就要开始大笑，于是他在桌子下面踢了他一脚。

“我的母亲会为我织毛衣。”Spock解释道，他的脸上完全没有任何表情。Spock这辈子很可能从没在桌子底下踢过人，但是他此时很可能想把Jim脸上的假笑一脚踹下去。天知道Jim有多么不想这样笑，但是他就是没法让自己 _停下来_ 。“通常是为了纪念某些节日，例如圣诞节。”

“喂，说句公道话，”Amanda说，“自从你上学之后，我可就再没给你织过带驯鹿的毛衣。”

老骨头的肩膀剧烈抖动着，尽管他没发出任何物理意义上的噪音，Jim还是又踢了他一脚。“这么说——你又给他织了一件。”Jim对Amanda说。

Amanda点点头，显然对自己无比满意——Jim无论如何都没法分辨出她是真的对毛衣很自豪，还是如Jim猜想的一样邪恶，专门享受Spock在椅子上如坐针毡的样子。“是的，要我说效果真心不错。我是在瓦肯搞到这些毛线的，所以我必须得拿它做点什么。而且Spock说它们很棒。”

“这是事实。”Spock说，“我们回到旧金山的时候会记得顺道去你家把它拿上。”

“噢，我把它带来了。”Amanda说。真相大白了——绝对是邪恶无误。

Amanda从行李箱里拿出来的，那件毛衣，真是无以伦比的难看——浅蓝色与深蓝色构成了难以言喻的图案，看上去像是在存心糟蹋曼德勃罗集[2]或是别的什么。Jim能看见几个洞，Amanda很可能因为什么事走了神然后漏了几针。毛衣一边还比另一边长一点。

不过，织物本身倒是很有趣——它看起来像棉布，但是更加亮丽，还毛茸茸的，泛着一种Jim从未见过的光芒。“这是什么？”他问，指着衣服袖子，“这不是羊毛。”

Amanda微笑着把它递给Spock，后者僵硬地把它举到一臂开外。“这是krovill[3]毛——一种瓦肯动物，有点像绵羊，或者说更像山羊。很聪明，什么都吃。但是它很稀有，他们的毛价值连城。收到krovill毛作为礼物是莫大的荣幸。”她对着Spock皱起眉，“快试试，我想看看它穿上什么样。”

Spock看起来像是想叹气，但是他还是乖乖听话把毛衣从头顶拽下来，说，“它……很舒服。”

“噢亲爱的，”她说，完全没注意他，“我没想到身上的洞能看得出来。哦好吧，至少这一件的袖子不算太长。”

这倒是真的——事实上衣袖只盖住了Spock的半个前臂，露出十公分的衬衫袖子。Spock扯了扯袖口，用余光瞄了Jim一眼。他或许生气了，或是很尴尬——对于Spock很可能两者皆有。Jim很想知道在这种情况下善良人应该怎么做。

“这真的很棒，Amanda，”Jim说，“Spock能得到它真的很幸运。我保证不让他把它放进洗衣机，防止缩水。”

“我还剩下好多毛线呢，”Amanda瞪大了眼睛，带着百分之二百的邪恶，认真地对他说，“我也可以给你织一件，如果你愿意。”

“哦，”Jim说。他从没料到事情会如此发展，他真的早该想到。“那真是太棒了。”

“真可爱，”Amanda绽开笑容，“你们会是天造地设的一对。现在稍微等一会，我记得我楼下的钱包里有个三录仪。一会来记下你的尺码。”

在接下来的静默里，Spock脱下毛衣，仔仔细细地叠好。“我敢保证，你会像我一样喜欢它的。”他对Jim说。

“噢，毫无疑问。”老骨头赞同道。

“你们两个，都他妈给我闭嘴。”Jim说。

【番外一 完】

[1] The History of The Decline and Fall of the Roman Empire，【英】Edward Gibbon著。

[2] the Mandelbrot set，曼德勃罗特集，是人类有史以来做出的最奇异、最瑰丽的几何图形。曾被称为“上帝的指纹”。 这个点集均出自公式:Zn+1=(Zn)^2+C，这是一个迭代公式,式中的变量都是复数，这是一个大千世界，从此出发可以产生无穷无尽的美丽图案，是曼德勃罗特教授在二十世纪七十年代发现的。（摘自百度百科~）

[3]根据<http://www.starbase-10.de/vld/> 的解释，是“a toothless animal able to eat anything (Planet of Judgement)”，没有牙还什么都吃！瓦肯动物太神奇！


End file.
